


Puzzle Piece

by Hime_sama



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Bromance, CHANGKYUN IS SO PRECIOUS, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_sama/pseuds/Hime_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun was finally going to debut in the new group but he thinks everyone hates him, and the loneliness begins to eat away at his heart. Basically this is just fluff between Changkyun/everyone in Monsta X.<br/>OMG I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM DOING PLS BE NICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~! Um... I have never posted fanfic before and I'm so nervous!!! LIKE OMG WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I hope you like it...I'm a new Monbebe and I just watched NO.Mercy and seeing Changkyunnie cry and even saying that he felt so lonely broke my heart but it seems like he gets along with everyone now~! Okay I should stop now...

“And the fifth member to debut is …I.M.” announced K.will

Changkyun didn’t know how he felt as his name was called out. Everything felt hazy and he swayed unsteadily. This must be a dream, he thought as we walked up to the podium, next to the other members.

He should feel happy, right? He should have felt an immense surge of pride and happiness for finally getting a chance to debut. Yet he couldn’t help but feel guilty for forcing another friend from the group to be eliminated when the others had dreams of debuting together. Changkyun saw how hard everyone trained and wanted desperately to debut. Life was never fair.

As Minhyuk was announced as the last member to debut, Changkyun couldn’t help but feel out of place as Seokwon and Gunhee stood behind them as the official members stood in the spotlights. His heart clenched painfully for them. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t they all debut together and make their dreams become reality? As Jooheon and Kihyun tearfully expressed their sorrows for their eliminated friends, Changkyun kept his head bowed. He made it into the group that was going to debut but at the same time, he wasn’t part of the group. Changkyun shied away from the group as they congratulated each other and sobbed their tears of frustration, exhaustion and pain into each other shoulders. At least they had each other.

He hid his face in the shadows of his hood. He could see it in their eyes as they glanced at him, and he could hear their thoughts _. If only he hadn’t shown up_ , he could hear them saying, _then at least Gunhee or Seokwon would be here._

Changkyun felt hesitant hands gripping his shoulders as the overwhelming feelings of loneliness and stress he had so desperately tried to hold back all by himself, finally hit him like a tsunami. He bit his lips to hold back his tears as Jooheon squeeze his shoulders in comfort.

“It’s okay.” Jooheon said softly. “You just have to work harder from now on.”

_For them_ , were the unspoken words. Changkyun awkwardly moved away. He knew his relationship with the others was strained. He laughed bitterly. Describing their relationship as “strained” was sugar coating it. He had watched the previous episodes. Their voices had echoed in his head over and over again when loneliness crept up behind him.

_“I hate him.”_

_“I don’t want to look at him.”_

_“I feel sick.”_

_“I don’t want to be friends with him.”_

_“I don’t want to talk to him.”_

And he understood. He would have felt the same way too if he was in their position. But that didn’t mean that those word spat out in hatred and the coldness he received the second they saw him hurt any less.

He gazed at his new group members who hated him and were going to be with him for years. How was this going to work? How was this going to work when Changkyun was the puzzle piece that was forced to fit in with the whole puzzle and was awkwardly out of place?

 

Changkyun lingered at the back of the group as they went back to the dorm. Luckily there were no more cameras watching as his heart cracked a bit more as everyone rejected him so openly. As they stepped into the dorm, they saw Seokwon and Gunhee packing their stuff and the mood was sombre again. Changkyun watched as their friends tearfully said good bye and wished them luck. They cheered on their friends, hugging fiercely as they muttered words of encouragement.

Changkyun felt like he was suffocating. How he yearned to hear those words as he struggled to write his raps and felt stress weighing down heavily on him during NO MERCY. He knew that they had wanted him to loose and it sent a hot bolt of pain through his heart. He had never felt so lonely in his life. So while they were distracted, he silently slipped out into the cold night air and walked aimlessly around the neighbourhood.

 

“Oi, where is the new guy?”

They all looked around in confusion.

Minhyuk frowned. “I thought he was behind us.”

Gunhee scoffed. “Is he so stuck up now that he gets to debut that he doesn’t see his hyungs off?”

“He knows how we feel about him.” Hyungwon said softly.

They fell silent. Guilt began to sprout in everyone as they accepted their fates and had cooled down.

Jooheon gripped his snap back tightly. "I told him how I felt. I told him how I felt like he was cheating by coming into the competition so late and how I couldn't welcome him into the group. You know what he said to me? He thanked me after for all those harsh words I said to him with tears slipping down his face. He must have been so lonely to be thankful towards me for talking to him, even if I was being mean."

Hoseok slumped against the wall. “God, this is so messed up. We just ignored him and treated him as if he was a bad guy, and the things we said to him…”

“I’m sure none of us meant it. It was the stress, the anger and the grief talking.” Kihyun said.

Hyunwoo sighed. “But does Changkyun know that?”

They all stared at the ground as the horror sunk in.

Seokwon and Gunhee finally had to leave since the cars had arrived.

“Tell him that I’m sorry for the things I said.” Gunhee was as he left.

“Tell him that he belongs here with you guys and that he earnt it.” Seokwon added.

They nodded and watched the two drive off before facing another problem at hand. At first they waited patiently until the clock read 11pm and they started to worry.

Minhyuk began pacing. “Yah, someone should call him. Does anyone have his number?”

They looked at each other and shook their heads. No one had bothered to ask Changkyun for his number.

Jooheon groaned. “This is driving me crazy. I’ll ask manager-hyung.”

When their manager picked up and heard of the situation, he sighed heavily through the phone.

“Can you guys please get along with him? He has been working hard these past 2 years and wanted to debut just as much as anyone else. As his hyungs, you should take care of the maknae.”

They all promised to treat Changkyun nicer and immediately called him once their manager gave them his phone number.

 

 

Changkyun sat on the swings in the park. At least loneliness accompanied him as he thought about the future. He didn’t know how long he could stand being hated and ignored by his new group members before his heart broke. Changkyun realised that he had forgot to tell him mum and dad how he went. He called and someone picked up the phone on the third ring.

“Changkyun-ah, did you make it?!” came his mum’s excited voice.

He smiled at the sound of his mum’s voice.

“Yeah, I made it into the group.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Changkyun-ah, what’s wrong? You don’t sound very happy.”

He stared at the ground and kicked a pebble.

“They hate me, mum.”

“Who hates you?”

Changkyun swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. “My group members hate me because I took their friend’s spot as the rapper.”

“Oh honey, I don’t think they hate you. Just give them a bit of time to get over their friends being eliminated, and I’m sure they will start being more comfortable around you.”

He really hoped so too.

“Okay mum, I have to go now. I’ll call you another time.”

“Okay. Congratulations and know that I will always love you.”

Suddenly that void of loneliness that had developed over the past few weeks didn’t feel so big anymore.

“Bye. I love you too.”

As soon as he hung up, his phone rang, displaying an unknown number. He picked up hesitantly.

“Yah, maknae, where are you? Do you know what time it is?” said Hyunwoo.

Changkyun winced as he heard his hyung’s annoyed voice.

“Sorry hyung. I just went out for a walk. I’ll come back now.”

“Why did you go out for a walk?”

“Just because…”

He heard Hyunwoo sigh.

“Okay just hurry back home.”

 When they hung up, Changkyun walked back as slow as possible. The dorm was now his home. Was a home meant to feel so cold?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun goes back to the house and one of the hyungs is waiting to talk with him. I wonder who it is... ;D

Changkyun gulped as he slowly entered the password to the house, hoping to delay the evitable. He silently shut the door and toed off his shoes. The living room light was on, illuminating the hallway with a warm, soft glow. Changkyun took a deep breath and hesitantly walked into the living room. 

Jooheon sat on the couch and waited for Changkyun to come home. Everyone else looked like they were about to fall asleep standing up with their eyes open, so he had assured them that he would talk to Changkyun. Jooheon looked up from his phone as he heard the little beep indicating that Changkyun was home. All the words that Jooheon planned to say to Changkyun fled from his mind as he took in the dishevelled appearance of their maknae and tried not to wince.  
Chankyun’s eyes were puffy and red, obviously from crying but the most heartbreaking thing was the slight fear in his eyes as he slowly walked into the living room.  
“You should go shower first and then we can talk.”  
Changkyun nodded and snuck into their shared room to get a change of clothes before he went into the bathroom. Jooheon groaned as the door to the bathroom shut. How could they have lashed out at Changkyun like that? How could they have treated him like the villain in a movie? Jooheon mentally cursed himself and didn’t comment on the overly long shower Changkyun took. Changkyun came out with a towel over his wet hair and dressed in an oversized hoodie.  
Jooheon patted on the spot next to him on the couch. “Come and sit.”  
Changkyun sat down and played with the sleeves that covered his hands. Jooheon would have chuckled at how adorable he looked if not for the situation at hand.  
“Did Gunhee and Seokwon already leave?”  
Jooheon nodded.  
“I should have seen them off but I don’t think that they would have liked that…”  
“They told me to wish you luck and that they are sorry for the things they said and did.”  
Changkyun swallowed hard and mentally wished the other trainees luck until he could properly say it to them in person.  
“Is everyone else asleep?”  
“I sent everyone to bed and said I would talk to you first.”  
Changkyun kept his eyes downcast as he spoke.  
“What do we need to talk about?”  
A million thoughts were running through Changkyun’s mind at the moment. Why did Jooheon want to talk to him? Was it going to be about how everyone wanted him to leave the group? Was it about how everyone couldn’t bear to be around him?  
“I want to say that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for saying those hurtful words. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I’m sorry for acting cold towards you. I’m so, so sorry Changkyun-ah.” Jooheon said, his voice breaking a bit at the end.  
Changkyun looked up at him from under the towel with wide eyes full of surprise.  
“H-Hyung?”  
Jooheon pulled on Changkyun’s arm and enveloped him in a hug.  
“I really am sorry Changkyun-ah. I promise that it will never happen again. I know we had a shit start, but I hope you can put that behind us and we can be friends.”  
He felt Changkyun hugging him back and nodding.  
Changkyun couldn’t help but melt into the warm embrace that he had desperately needed. It felt nice to finally have a shoulder to lean on and someone to talk to. He felt so overwhelmed with all these emotions that a few tear spilled.  
Jooheon felt something wet on his neck and heard sniffling form Changkyun. Jooheon hugged him tighter before releasing him. Changkyun wiped his eyes with the towel and smiled at Jooheon.  
“Thank you, hyung.”  
Jooheon smiled back. “Aigoo, what have I done to earn such a cute dongsaeng*? Come on, let’s go dry your hair and go to bed.”  
Jooheon insisted on coddling Changkyun and helped him blow dry his hair after a lot of debate.  
“Hyung, I can do it myself. I’m 20 after all.” Changkyun whined as Jooheon ran his fingers through his hair and gently dried his hair.  
Jooheon just hummed a tune and ignored Changkyun grumbling. Once they were done, Jooheon tugged a sleepy Changkyun by his hand to their room and onto Jooheon’s bed.  
“Hyung! There isn’t enough room for both of us.” He whispered.  
Jooheon just pulled the blanket over the both of them and wrapped himself around the maknae.  
“Just sleep.”  
Changkyun sighed and resign himself to the fate of being hugged to death while sleeping.  
“Good night hyung.”  
Jooheon planted a big kiss on Changkyun’s forehead and chuckled as he grimaced in disgust.  
Jooheon pressed a gentler and sweeter kiss to his forehead. “Good night Changkyunie.”  
Jooheon knew that they had a lot of work to do to erase all the pain that they had inflected on Chankyun, but they will get there eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few weeks to get chapter 2 up!!! I had exams and OMG BIOLOGY IS A PAIN IN THE ASS!!!!!!!!! Also, I'm sorry this is so short!!!! I'll try to post another chapter soon to make up for it...after my freaking math exam. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING, AND COMMENTING AND HITTING THE KUDOS BUTTON!!!!! It's a huge confidence boost~!  
> Also, [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A61239T2)? :3  
> *dongsaeng means a younger brother/sister. it can apply to people who aren't related to you by blood lol idk how to explain things...


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is fluffier than I expected... it is also shorter than I expected AND BASICALLY NOT WHAT I EXPECTED OMG I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE IT (OR ME)!!!!!!!!!!   
> Also thanks to every one that left a kudo~!!! HOLY CRAP THIS FIC HAS 100+ KUDOS!!!!!! This was definitely not expected but it's a very pleasant surprise!

When Changkyun woke up, it was to the sound of the door opening and the mattress dipping under the weight of another body. Changkyun groaned and pulled the blanket up to his head.   
Changkyun heard a chuckle that definitely did not sound like Jooheon. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Minhyuk grinning at him.   
“Move over?” Minhyuk asked.  
Changkyun hesitated but lifted up the blanket anyway and Minhyuk slipped in beside him. At first, Changkyun felt awkward as the silence settled in and he began wondering about what Minhyuk was doing, as he lay on his side with his back to Minhyuk. Then he felt Minhyuk shuffle closer and wrap his arms around Changkyun. Changkyun froze in shock as he felt Minhyuk’s warm breath on the nape of his neck.  
“I’m sorry Changkyun-ah for everything that I have done. I wish I could go back in time and change everything. I hope you will forgive me. Of course, I don’t expect you to forgive me immediately but I hope that we can be friends one day.”  
Changkyun wriggled and turned over to face Minhyuk who had eyes filled with remorse.   
“It’s okay hyung, I understand. I forgive you.”  
Minhyuk sighs and resumes his cuddling.   
“You should be angry and yelling at me and telling me that I’m a horrible person instead of easily giving away your forgiveness.”   
"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we can be friends and put the past behind us."  
Changkyun hesitated before he gently hugged Minhyuk back and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kihyun felt like kicking the door down when he entered their room.  
“YAH! MINHYUK, I TOLD YOU TO GO WAKE CHANGKYUN UP FOR BREAKFAST, NOT GO TO SLEEP WITH HIM!”  
The two boys groggily woke up and faced a pissed of Kihyun wearing an apron while waving around a spatula.   
“Don’t make me do something that we will all regret later.”   
Changkyun grinned at his new found friend and they raced out of the room to avoid Kihyun’s wrath. They sat at the table and quickly dug into the food Kihyun made. Jooheon was the last to arrive and ruffled his hair before he sat next to Changkyun. Changkhyun felt his heart lighten as he sat between his two new friends and maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to become friends with everyone in his new group.   
Kihyun places a bowl of soup in front of Changkyun along with a big bowl of rice.   
“Kihyunnie, why does Changkyunnie get special treatment? Where is my food?” Minhyuk whined.  
“You are perfectly capable of getting your own food. Besides, you had one simple job and you failed miserably.”  
Throughout lunch, Kihyun kept coddling Changkyun. He made sure that he always had enough food in his bowl and fought off the other hyungs as they battled for the precious pieces of meat. Changkyun could hear the silent “forgive me” from Kihyun every time their eyes met. So Changkyun smiled as wide as he could with food stuffed in his cheeks to ease the guilt weighing down on Kihyun and the smile they shared could light up the whole world. 

After they finish eating, Changkyun helps clears everyone’s bowls and Hoseok offers to also help clean the dishes. They silently work side by side, with Hoseok washing and Changkyun rinsing, until Hoseok speaks up.  
“Changkyun, I’m really sorry about everything. No matter what was going on, no matter how stressed I was, I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”  
Changkyun smiled and felt even lighter than before. “Thanks hyung. I forgive you on one condition.”  
Hoseok turned to fully face Changkyun, eyes set with resolve. “What is it?”   
Before Hoseok could dodge it, Changkyun scooped up a hand full of bubbles and dumped it on Hoseok’s head with a cheeky grin. 

Hyunwoo was relaxing on the couch and playing on his phone when he heard loud shrieks and laughter coming from the kitchen. Curiously, he peeked into the kitchen and found a very shocking scene. The sink was beginning to overflow with water and bubbles as Changkyun and Hoseok were laughing while the kitchen floor was hazardously wet.   
“What are you two idiots doing?”  
They stopped laughing and looked at Hyunwoo with guilty eyes. Hyunwoo sighed and grabbed the mop.   
“You two just finish washing the dishes without making any more mess.”   
Even if they got scolded, they couldn’t wipe the happy grins on their faces.   
“But I’m glad that you are feeling more comfortable around us Changkyun. I apologise for what happed during N.O Mercy. As the oldest hyung in the group, you can always talk to me if you need anything.”  
“Me too!” said Hoseok cheerily. “After all, we are a team.”

Changkyun applauded himself for being able to control his emotions but when Hyungwon apologised as they sat together to watch a movie, he felt tears prickling his eyes. He hadn’t dared to dream of ever being friends with everyone after he was rejected. He hadn’t dared to dream of everyone apologising and genuinely mean it. He hadn’t dared to dream of really becoming part of the team and resigned himself to being the member that was the odd one out. As he tried to wipe the tears away, he feels multiple arms wrap around him and hands wiping his tears away. The puzzle piece didn’t fit at first, but if you tried a different position and flipped it around, it finally slid into place and the puzzle was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you are reading this, this means that you made it through the chapter and you didnt leave and it wasn't absolutely terrible lol. To be honest, I kinda ran out of steam with this story so I cut it short...IM SO SORRY!!!!  
> But I'm planning to write a longer and more structured fic very soon since my exams are done and the holidays are starting. I'm thinking of writing:  
> 1\. A hybrid AU (cuz I live for hybrid fics) or  
> 2\. A Kindergarten AU (cuz who doesn't want to see their bias as a little chubby marshmallow?)  
> If you have any other ideas, let me know in the comments~!   
> I might also write fics about other bands like BTS, EXO, iKON and GOT7.

**Author's Note:**

> (starts sweating) So how was it? Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> Also, if you feel extraaaaa generous, could you buy me a coffee? (It isnt a dodgy site dont worry) [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A61239T2)


End file.
